Reina Uchiha
Reina Uchiha (うちはレイナ , Uchiha Reina) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan as well as a descendant of the Sumeragi clan. Background Reina is the second child of Sasuke Uchiha and Kisara Sumeragi. Unlike her brother, Kisara has never met her father. Personality Reina has a personality similar to her mother but has some traits that she got from her father. Like her grandmothers, Juri can be considered a Yamato Nadeshiko. She is very loyal to the village which makes her one of the few members of the Uchiha clan to not fall victim to the Curse of Hatred even after awakening the Sharingan. Like her brother, she understands why Sasuke has to be away from home so much but feels that she doesn't have as many memories of him as Haruto. When she meets him for the first time in many years, she is overwhelmed by happiness as she feels that now she finally can have a real father-child relationship with him like her brother. Appearance Reina greatly resembles Kisara in appearance. She has fair-skin with long black hair that goes to her mid back and onyx eyes which were inherited from her father. In Naruto Gaiden, short black vest with a red rim with a long white shirt underneath. She wears this with short grey pants with left side rolled up. She wears these with ninja boots with metal accents and black arm covers (which has metal accents on the bottom) with bandages showing at the top. In Boruto, she wears a white shirt with red borders and cuffs along with white shorts. She wears a long sleeveless black vest, similar to her mothers but unzipped at the front, with the Uchiha clan symbol on the front left side and back. Her midsection is wrapped in a blue cloth in which she carries her sword. She wears these with ninja boots and black fingerless gloves. She wears the standard Konoha forehead protector which is slightly covered by her bangs and her holster strapped to right leg. Abilities As the daughter of Kisara Sumeragi and Sasuke Uchiha, Juri is a naturally gifted kunoichi, being deemed an elite genin by Mitsuki. Life Force and Chakra Control As a descendant of the Sumeragi Clan who are themselves descendants of Asura Ōtsutsuki, Reina possesses a very powerful life force which would allow her to survive most otherwise fatal injuries and continue battling even under the most dire and strenuous of situations. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Like many Uchiha, Reina is fairly skilled with ninja tools such shuriken and kunai, being able to hit her targets with great speed and precision. Kenjutsu Like both her parents, Juri is very skilled in kenjutsu. Her mother taught both her and her brother many of the techniques that she had learned from her father. She wields a chokutō that is similar to her father's first sword, the Kusanagi. Shurikenjutsu Nature Transformation As a member of the Uchiha Clan, she has a natural affinity for Fire Release. Like many Uchiha, she has mastered its rite of passage technique. Being a descendant of the Sumeragi Clan, Reina also possess a natural affinity for Lightning Release. Dōjutsu Sharingan Reina awakened the Sharingan during Naruto Gaiden, when she was 9. Her Sharingan evolved in Boruto: Naruto the Movie now having two tomoe in each eye. It gives her the ability to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, predict and mimic movements and techniques, and see through illusions. Intelligence Like her mother, she is very well-read and has vast knowledge on a lot of different subjects which becomes useful when on missions. Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Boruto: Naruto the Movie Trivia * She is my slight AU version of . * She is the second Uchiha to be born after the Uchiha Clan Downfall. *Reina is a Japanese girl name that combines 怜 (rei) meaning "wise" and 奈 (na), a phonetic character. This name can also be formed by other combinations of kanji. It is also Spanish for queen. Category:ShadowRyu Kei Category:Characters Category:Female